Paris
Paris '''(パリ , ''Pari) ''is the capital city of France. Exorcists Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Noise Marie were sent there to investigate about Phantom Thief G a mysterious thief who wreaked havoc on the capital. This makes it the scene of the Phantom Thief G Arc. Paris is located at the middle of the upper half of France and next to Élysée. Landmarks and Architecture Paris as a capital is a very large and populated city. We can find many different architectures such as as big buildings with many windows. The streets are cobbled and rather large with several benches and benches. We can find the Police station where Inspector Galmar works. It's a building with two blocks and an arch between them that serves as the entry. The blocks have many identical windows and square roofs with statues on the edge. The Arch is surmounted by a white flag. Inside the construction you have to pass the reception to have acess to the jail cells. They are disposed along a long alley. In the Middle of Paris lies the famous Louvre Museum. The former royal palace is composed of a huge and fancy building with an aisle on each sides placed perpandiculary giving to the whole a Squarish (lacking a side) shape. The main building a cupola and pillars. It contains the national treasure '''The Regent. Somewhere not far from the Louvre (within sound range) is the Heart Orphan Azylum. An orphanage hold by catholic sisters. The building has vertical windows and two chimneys. On the flat roof a cross thrones. The orphanage has two floors and a basement. The walls are decorated with paintings and photographs. History Paris became an important city during the Xth Century. Though the capital of France alternated through History, Paris has been so forst the longest period. Paris became again the capital city of France in 1879 and thus is so at the time D.Gray-Man takes place. The Hearst Orphan Asylum was founded on May 7, 1852. Recently it started suffering heavy financial issues to the point it was supposed to close. Timothy who has recently joined the orphanage after the arrestation of his father by Inspector Galmar heard of these problems and decided to do something. He used the power he discovered in his forehead to possess people and use their bodies to steal valuable goods before selling them and donating the money to the Asylum. This series of thefts created havo on the city and the whole police force was soon mobilized to arrest the so-called Phantom G. Hundreds of people used by G were arrested. Given that supernatural forces were engaged, the Black Order soon took interest in the case and sent his Finders to investigate. As the finders were not returning, the Order estimated that Innocence may be involved and they sent three exorcists : Noise Marie, Allen Walker and Yu Kanda. There they managed to locate where G was hidden. Upon visiting the orphanage they also had to fight akumas who also discovered Timothy being an accomodator. They sucessfully protected the establishment and Timothy decided to join the Order. The Asylum is now founded by the Black Order itself according to the deals passed between Timothy and Komui Lee and is thus no longer threatened with closure. Known Inhabitants * Inspector Galmar * Miss Galmar * Emilia Galmar (moved out) * Timothy Hearst (moved out) * Timothy Hearst's father * Miss Bonnaire (moved out) * Sister (moved out temporarily) Trivia * At the time D.Gray-Man takes plan, the Louvre doesn't have the pyramid it is famous for yet. Navigation Category:Places